A Stupid Date with My Stupid Idol
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: ON HIATUS.He had everything, from looks, gadgets and career. In short, he was everything that a girl could wish for. But not for a certain manhater who works as a traffic enforcer. Would a traffic enforcer and a singer-slash-actor learn how to get along?
1. Date1

**"A Stupid Date with My Stupid Idol"**

**Summary: Hyuuga Natsume, a good-looking young man who works as a model. Singer-slash-actor. Most famous Casanova of the century. He's also the heir of Japan's richest company: THE HYUUGA INDUSTRIES. He's got everything any man could wish for and he's everything a typical girl could dream of. But not for a certain girl named Mikan Sakura, who works as a traffic enforcer. She's a manhater, and he's a big playboy. Surely, manhaters and playboys don't hang out well. They were like the North and South Pole, Tom and Jerry, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. But what if Mikan, randomly won a free date? Not just a simple date. It's a BIG DATE WITH THE HYUUGA NATSUME!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: " Meeting the arrogant"**

* * *

Sounds of the deafening vehicles could be heard throughout the busy city. What's new? It seems like every day we could hear different sounds of vehicles, right? But not for Mikan Sakura who's new on the job. Actually, she's used to a quiet yet decent life after her Grandfather died from chromatic heart disease 10 years ago. She was raised by her grandfather and she was grateful for it. It was only her grandfather that she considered her 'parent'. To her, she didn't need a mother or a father, even though she wondered why she hadn't had one.

Well, here's the whole story of Mikan Sakura's life. Yuka Azumi, her mother, fell in love with a guy named Izumi Yukihara. They loved each other that it leads to Yuka being pregnant with his child. Knowing that Yuka was pregnant, he certainly didn't want to accept the child she was carrying. And so, he left her. After 9 months of carrying the baby, she successfully gave birth and named the baby Mikan Sakura. Yuka decided it's best for Mikan not to have Izumi's last name, so they could move on and have a good life. Due to her expectations of giving her daughter a good life, she left the baby through her father's care and fled somewhere abroad only-GOD-knows-where. Mikan grew up not even hearing a word from her mother since then. As she began wondering, she asked her grandfather about her so-called parents. Her grandfather didn't hesitate to tell her the truth. If keeping the truth about how she came into this world, she'll never know herself. Unfortunately, when she reached her 10th birthday, that's when her jii-chan broke down, until he left her. She cried her eyes out when he passed away. She thought that she'll end up in an orphanage, but she didn't. Instead, Hotaru Imai's parents kept her in and considered her as part of the family.

_'I miss you, grandpa.'_she said in her thoughts, totally forgetting that she was in the middle of the road where cars were zooming off.

'BROOOOM' a screeching sound of a car caught her full attention.

"Over-speeding huh?" she muttered under her breath as she fished out a walkie-talike.

"Anna-chan! Please take over; I can't let that careless driver go easily!" Mikan said through the walkie-talkie as she hurriedly hops up of the motorcycle, hoping to catch the over speeding car. Anna did what she was told and took over Mikan's work.

Mikan then started the engines and drove off. Through her way, she glued her eyesight at the blue Audi sports car in which she believed that was over speeding and violating traffic rules.

"Jeez." Mikan whispered as she went full speed, trying to reach the car's velocity. And she did. She surpassed and blocked the car, causing the driver of the Audi to stop abruptly at the side of the street.

Mikan removed her helmet before leaving the motorcycle and approaching the sports car. She can't see who the driver was because the windows were tinted.

She knocked on the car's window and it slowly went open. A guy with raven hair and Aviator shades turned to look at her. She almost blushed noticing his good features; she shrugged and said to herself that this isn't the time think about it.

"Excuse me sir, could I check your license?" she spoke, not caring about whoever he was. In fact, she didn't even know him.

The driver then took his wallet, took his license and handed it to her. She took it and began writing something at a piece of paper.

After writing whatever it was, she gave the paper to him.

"What's this for?" he said coldly, playing dumb.

"You were over speeding, sir. You just have to pay up the fine indicated on that paper. If ever I catch you over speeding again, I'm sorry but we have to take your license and you're never driving again." Mikan said to him bravely.

"Are you threatening me little girl? Don't you even know who I am?" The guy asked her. There was no hint of annoyance in his tone, but amusement.

"I'm not threatening you, sir and I'm sorry I have no idea who you are." she answered and saw him smirk.

"Are you playing around or what? I can't believe that officer's fall for me too." he muttered and she twitched her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Mikan asked in annoyance. Seriously, what was he saying?

"Look sir. I still have some work to do, so just pay up now. If not, I'll have to take your license and confiscate your car." she said.

"Was that a retort or something?" he asked as he took again his wallet and gave her a cheque.

When she turned to look at it, her eyes widen in shock.

"EEHH? 1,000,000 yen? This is too much! Your fine is only 5,000 sir!" she blurted out.

"I know. The next time I went over speeding again, I wouldn't have to pay. I still have 199 times of over speeding before that 1,000,000 yen runs out. See you next time, **Mikan Sakura**." he said as he closed the car's window and zoomed off.

"What a weird guy...Wait, how did he know my name?" she asked herself. She shrugged and went to her motorcycle, heading back to the station.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

So how was it? Please review as a present for my birthday on aug 18! hehehe..:D


	2. Date2

**Disclaimer: I certainly do NOT own Gakuen ALice! :P**

* * *

**Summary: ****Hyuuga Natsume, a good-looking young man who works as a model. Singer-slash-actor. Most famous Casanova of the century. He's also the heir of Japan's richest company: THE HYUUGA INDUSTRIES. He's got everything any man could wish for and he's everything a typical girl could dream of. But not for a certain girl named Mikan Sakura, who works as a traffic enforcer. She's a manhater, and he's a big playboy. Surely, manhaters and playboys don't hang out well. They were like the North and South Pole, Tom and Jerry, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. But what if Mikan, randomly won a free date? Not just a simple date. It's a BIG DATE WITH THE HYUUGA NATSUME!**

* * *

**Frantic Emotions: I know, I know. This story is supposed to be ON HIATUS! But hey, I guess it wouldn't hurt to write the second chapter, no? After all, this fic was posted months ago, so sorry for the long wait. Anyway, feel free to scroll down and read, and of course, REVIEW!**

* * *

_A/N: Here's the drill, the 1st chap was about Mikan Sakura. So this chap will be about Hyuuga Natsume. I hope you won't get confused to this. Happy Readin'! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Meeting the Manhater"**

* * *

"And cut!" the director finally said, and the staff we're amazed and astonished with what Natsume and his co-star did at the last scene. Everyone clapped their hands, they were confident that this movie will be a big hit. Why? Simple. It's Hyuuga Natsume we're talking about. Ever since he started modelling, he became very famous. Not to mention, his numerous fan girls getting larger every second. Yes, you've read that right. EVERY SECOND. That explains why they were so sure that his movie was going to be a BIG hit in all of Japan, or maybe yet, international as well.

Natsume, being Natsume, smirked as he ran his fingers through his raven locks. He made his way out of the scene, without even thanking his co-workers. But they didn't mind, they were used to him being like that.

"What's up with him?" his co-star asked one of the staff. Somehow, she was irritated with his previous actions. Curious as to how she looks like? She's tall, had long brown hair which was curled at the ends, fair complexion, and how any typical actress would look like. But she had this slutty attitude.

"Aren't you used to him? You do know that he's always like, right?" the staff replied, irritated. She really didn't like this actress. Why? Because she's a fake, show-off, and a bitch!

-SLAP-

The staff was shocked with what happened. She turned to look at the actress and saw her smiling mischievously.

"Don't you dare answer me like that." she told her before walking away.

"What a bitch! I just answered your own question!" she whispered to herself grumpily, ignoring the pain on her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, while there was a big commotion at the place where Natsume had been, he proceeded to his dressing room. He wasn't surprised to see numerous gifts when he came in. But he wasn't the type to bother checking what they are. He was sure enough that those were just love confessions and he was sick of it.

"Dispose those rubbish." he told his personal assistant, coldly. Without hesitation, his personal assistant did what he was told. If you dare go against to what HE says, you'll sure meet HELL. A minute later or so, the mountainous gifts were out of his room. He told his assistant to leave him alone and that no one should disturb him. He then sat down and played with his Blackberry Storm 9550 phone, while listening to some random songs with his iPhone. Rich, eh? What would you expect from a Natsume Hyuuga? He was too concentrated with what he was doing that he didn't notice that someone barged in his room. Just then, he felt petite arms started to snake around him. He looked through the mirror and saw the girl he worked with earlier. He glared at her and shrugged from her hold. He then looked at his assistant who was behind the actress.

"I-I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama. I told her that you are not to be disturbed but she insisted on barging in."

"You're dismissed. Get out for a while." he told him and he walked out of the room, closing the door afterwards.

"And you? What the hell are you doing here?" he said to her as he stood up from his current position.

"Why are you so harsh, Natsume-kun?" the girl said flirtatiously, while touching his chest. He smirked.

"I believe you have no right to call me by my first name." he told her as threw her arms away from him.

"I want you to get out from my sight. NOW!" he continued.

"I won't!" she insisted, grabbed his collar and kissed him on his lips.

Unfortunately, the door went open and someone saw what they were doing.

"Hey! Hyuuga-san and Sumichi-san are kissing!" a stranger yelled, causing him to push her away and rub his lips. His face was filled with annoyance and disgust.

_"What? Are they?"_  
_"Really? Is it real?"_  
_"Omigish! Are they going out now?"_

"Look at what you've done!" Natsume told her irritatingly and went out of his dressing room, trying to escape from the reporters and paparazzi who heard the sudden news. Fortunately for him, he managed to escape. But what if...

"Sumichi-san? Is it true that you two kissed?" one of the reporters asked.

She smiled warmly, which was actually fake.

"Uhm, well, I guess I have nothing to hide, right? Most actors and actresses like me would have to cover up the truth. But I want to be true to everyone and I won't deny anything. So yeah, we kissed, and in fact, we're dating. I guess that's what other couples do...normally." she lied.

"But where is he?"

"Uhm, he ran off to somewhere. He'll be meeting up with his friends."

_"That's what you get for messing up with me."_

* * *

"Hello?" he answered his phone with a loud voice, obviously annoyed with what happened a while ago that he didn't even bother to look at the screen to know who was calling.

"Oops. In a bad mood huh?" a manly voice from the other line said as he heard Natsume's loud voice.

"What do you think, Ruka?" he answered, grumpily.

"Dude, is it true? That you and that Sumichi lady are officially going out?" the said Ruka, asked.

"Of course not. That b*tch is absolutely lying."

"Oh. I see."

"Why'd you ask?"

"No particular reason though. Just that your _girlfriends_kept on phoning me. What's their problem? Are you trying to avoid them?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine. Fine. See you later at the bar. The gang and I will be bringing up our girlfriends along. You could bring Sumichi too if you want."

"Don't ruin my mood Ruka."

"Haha. Just kidding." and the line went dead. As of now, Natsume is in his car, driving away from the MQV Productions Building. He was obviously annoyed with what happened a while ago. Even though he IS the biggest playboy in the whole world, and the whole universe, he still hated girls who push themselves on him. He hated bitches and sluts, that's a sure thing. Well, what can we expect from a player? He only wanted to have FUN.

Suddenly, his attention was diverted on a big tv screen which was attached to one of their big company buildings. And he didn't liked what he saw.

_~Just this morning, rumors spread out that Sumichi Aeri and Hyuuga Natsume, the leading characters of the new movie "Love Rules", were said to be found kissing in Natsume's dressing room. And when we arrived on the said place, we saw Sumichi alone. So we asked her if the rumors were real. Here's what she said:_

_-Sumichi-san, is it true that you two kissed?_

_-Uhm, well, I guess have nothing to hide, right? Most actors and actresses like me would have to cover up for the truth. But I want to be true to everyone and I won't deny. So yeah, we kissed, and in fact, we're dating. I guess that's what other couples do...normally._

_-But where is he?_

_-Uhm, he ran off to somewhere. He'll be meeting up with his friends._

_"Shit."_he thought to himself. Seriously, what does she want with him? Pissed off, he pushed the accelerator by his foot, causing him to drive fast. Not even caring if he'd violate the traffic rules. Unfortunately, a motorcycle stopped in front of his car, meters away from him, and he stopped the car. He stared at the police officer, and he was a bit surprised that the officer was a lady, but his face didn't show any emotions at all. He didn't removed his gaze off her, he watched her until she approached his car, knocking 3 times on the tinted window. He opened the window for her, and he noticed that she blushed.

_"Am I so handsome? Or maybe I'm so famous to be called hot."_he said to himself arrogantly and faced her, showing her his billion-dollar smile.

"Excuse me sir, could I check your license?" she said to him, without stuttering or nervousness in her voice. Wow, that's a first one. He then took his wallet and showed her his license. She took it, without any hesitations and didn't bother checking it. That surprised him too. Why? Mostly, all girls he met would go gaga by just seeing him, and add the drool on their faces. But she was different, and she did pick the interest in him, without her knowing that is.

She handed him his license back with a paper. He then looked at the paper, and began reading it. A fine.

"What's this for?" he asked, playing dumb. Of course he knew what that is. But he can't resist the urge to play with her for a while.

"You were over speeding, sir. Now, you just have to pay up the fine. If ever I catch you over speeding again, I'm sorry but we have to take your license and you're never driving again." she said bravely, eye-to-eye, face-to-face.

"Are you threatening me little girl? Don't you know who I am?" he asked her. Normally, he would be irritated with people talking back. He's NATSUME HYUUGA for crying out loud! No one dares to do that him. But this traffic enforcer was something.

"I'm not threatening you sir, and I'm sorry I don't know you."

_"Guess this girl doesn't know me at all. Tch. You don't know who you're dealing with."_

"Are you playing around or what? I can't believe that officer's fall for me too." he muttered, on purpose.

"Excuse me?" she said, clearly annoyed with what he said. Somehow, he liked it.

"Look sir. I still have some work to do, so just pay up now. If not, I'll have to take your license and confiscate your car."

"Was that a retort or something?" he asked as he took out his wallet and gave her a cheque. He looked intently on her face then to her I.D., of course, without her knowing it.

_"Mikan Sakura."_he read quietly. A mixture of tangerine and flowers. Cute.

"EEHH? 1,000,000 yen? This is too much! Your fine is only 5.00 yen sir!" she blurted out, with a loud voice. He smirked.

"I know. The next time I went over speeding again, I wouldn't have to pay. I still have 199 of over speeding before that 1,000,000 yen runs out. See you next time, **Mikan Sakura**." he said and saw confusion written all over her face before he closed the window and zoomed off. His smirk was still there, lingering on his face. He then took out his cell phone and dialled someone's phone number.

"Persona, I have a job for you. Help me search for this Mikan Sakura lady. I need informations about her once I get home." he said and hanged up.

"Mikan Sakura, you sure do interest me."

* * *

**to be continued...I guess?**

**Well, was that a bit long? Hehe. But then again, this will be on hiatus...again. Was it worth the wait? Please do tell me. If this fic is worth continuing, tell me. Review! Till the next chap[but that's according to your opinions though.] Ja ne!**


End file.
